Vincent Bernardo
§'Full Name (including middle names) and any Nicknames (if applicable): Vincent Bernardo' §'Age: You can decide, I'm not too sure how the grades work, I'm an Aussie gleek :P' §'Grade: You can decide, I'm not too sure how the grades work, I'm an Aussie gleek :P' §'Gender: Male' §'Sexuality: Straight' §'Religion (if applicable): Atheist' §'Description of Appearance: Vincent is average height. He has a reasonably average weight, not obese but not underweight. He has brown hair that he always crams with gel, much like Blaine. His eyes are sea-blue and always seem to glimmer in sunlight. He always wears fancy shoes, usually black or a light blue.' §'Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): Vincent is usually stubborn, and believes he is the best, and that everything he thinks is correct. Whenever he is proved wrong by someone, he always says that he was just joking about his original thoughts, when really, he is just trying to cover up the fact that he wishes he'd listened to the other person. Vincent is a pretty nice guy, but someone his stuborness gets in the way of making new friendships. He's full of random facts, and he's quite a knowledgeable person.' §'Parents: Vincent's parents are both rich, therefore using a lot of the money for Vincent, spoiling him ever since he was a toddler. Vincent's mother owns a jewellery company, and is the boss, but never really helps out much. She basically just lets all the workers do all the hard jobs for her, and ocassionally, when in crisis, she'll help the company out again. She gets lots of money out of it, while the staff work their butt's off, only to leave the money for her. Although Vincent's mother may seem a bit lazy, she actually isn't. She's always out of the house, whether it be shopping sprees, or buying more unneeded items for her son, she's usually always on the go. She's a skinny woman, and always wears jewellery made from her own company. Vincent's father is a wealthy man too. He works more than Vincent's mother. He owns a restaraunt named 'Fancy's', which is extremely popular, and always packed full of hungry customers, who are always satisfied when leaving. Only highly qualified chefs work there, and each is trained directly by Mr. Bernardo. The restaraunt is the new BreadStix, which unfortunately went out of business after this new 'Fancy's' restaurant. Mr. Bernardo is a little older than Mrs. Bernardo, but works a lot harder than her. Most of the family's money comes from him. ' §'Backstory: Vincent was born in Paris, and raised there for two years, which he then moved to Ohio. When Vincent was three, his mother won the lottery, and they became rich. Mr. Bernardo spent a lot of the money on his restaurant, which earned him many more millions of dollars. Vincent later had to deal with having a younger brother, named Julian Bernardo. His brother was naughty and his parents couldn't control him. One day, his brother had mysteriously vanished from his home. It was only in the morning, the next day, when his father discovered him not to be in his bedroom. Vincent at first, thought his parents were making a joke, until he realised that his brother actually wasn't there. They got the police involved, and the family spent a lot of their earnings from the lottery and Mr. Bernardo's restaurant, to set out an investigation. Unfortunately, the investigation was a failure, and the second son was never to be heard of again. After this huge shock for Vincent, he started to suffer depression. He didn't want to speak anybody anymore, and pushed others away. He eventually realised that pushing others away was only going to disadvantage himself, therefore becoming more social with others. Now, Vincent has let go of the past, and tries not to think about his little brother anymore. He now lives in the present, and looks forward to the future, never looking back on his past. Something that helped him continue to get through his pain was through music. ' §'Relationship History (if applicable): Vincent has never been in any sort of relationship in his life, but isn't really interested in having a girlfriend. He prefers to wait until later stages in his life to find a soul mate, because in his opinion, high school relationships shouldn't last, and won't last.' §'Likes and Dislikes: Vincent loves his family dearly, but doesn't understand what it means to be greatful to them. His favorite food is pizza, funilly enough, having a French parent. He enjoys spending time on the computer, mostly playing educational games. Something that Vincent hates is being wrong. He absolutely hates it. Whenever he's wrong, he tries to make up some lame excuse as to why he's wrong, sugar-coating it with excuses.' §'Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Vincent is in all extentions to the English and Mathematics classes. His hobbies include; reading (he's a giant book worm), going on the computer, hanging out at his dad's restaurant and helping out, singing, listening to music.' §'Possible Portrayer: ? I'm really not sure, I don't know. Sorry ' §'Any ideas for storylines?: I think a good storyline for him would be for his father to slowly start losing lots of money from his business, have to shut it down, and the family wouldn't have enough money. Then later it could be revealed that the reason he ran out of money was because Mrs. Bernardo was secretly blowing all their money. Then his parents get divorced and Vincent could be in a really dark place, and the glee club could be there for him when he's really down.' §'Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections):' Can't think of any 'knick-knacks' that fit here. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: §'Audition Song: Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian.' §'Favourite Type of Music/Artist: He likes Guy Sebastian a lot. He's mostly into pop.' §'Any other songs: Any other Guy Sebastian songs.' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students